When the Unmentionable Happens
by Pickl3z
Summary: What if Harry wasn't really born to the Potters? What if Sirius was granted custody after spending two years in Azkaban and raised help Harry with help from Remus all while living with the Dursley's pretending to be long lost cousins? abuse and slash la
1. Prologue

When the Unmentionable Happens

_~AN~ This is a story I came up with while doing my homework and I in no way profit from it. The characters are from J.K. Rowling's books and I'm just borrowing them for a while. This is my first attempt at the HP fandom and I have yet to finish any story I've started so expect long delays between chapters. This story is unedited as I have no beta, if you would like to help me remedy this situation I thank you and I'm sure anyone else reading would thank you too. (The statistics in this chapter can be found at the following websites, I didn't come up with them:_

http://www. child help. org/ resources/ learning-center/ statistics

http://www. silent no more. org/ stats/ default. asp

* * *

The world is such a funny place. Full of such horrors if you just open your eyes to what's around you. Statistics say that every 10 seconds someone reports child abuse and almost five children die everyday due to abuse or neglect. About thirty percent of those abused will later go on to abuse their own children. For about ninety percent of children sexually abused it's by someone they know and for about sixty eight percent it's by family. One in every six boys will have been sexually abused by eighteen and it is almost never a one time experience. Unfortunately, these numbers don't decrease as age increases as 92,700 men report being raped every year. However those are only the ones reported as men are less likely to report being raped then women and an unknown number is never reported. In fact sexual abuse is the least likely form of abuse to be reported. So the odds are that you know someone that's abused; what are you going to do about it?

* * *

~This is the story of a very special boy. Word of the streets is that his parents were killed in front of him when he was one by an evil wizard that was hell bent on his destruction. This evil wizard was said to have been destroyed in his attempt on this boy. Well, at least that's what happened according to one old wizard know for is horrid fashion since. The truth is that while Lily and James were killed in front of said small child it was not by the evil wizard everyone was lead to believe it was and they were not his parents…~

July 31, 1980 a small baby boy was born to one Lily Potter in a rather comfortable house. All was not as peaceful as it seemed as a tall lengthy man with shoulder length black hair strode rapidly over to the bed, his black robes flapping behind him, and grabbed for his son only to be cruelly denied when a domed shield erected around the bed and bounced him back.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded angrily; wrapping his arms about his torso in a sort of self comforting hug while staring longingly at the small child.

The man that until that point was holding his wife's hand and petting it murmuring quiet comforting; stepped forward and smirked. "You promised us whatever we wanted if Lily agreed to carry this child in her stomach to term for you. We had until the birth to claim the reward correct." At a nod from the other man he continued, "We've decided."

"NO!" he gasped horrified. "You… you can't!"

"Yes, we can, in fact I think we just did.

I James Cairbre Morathi Potter…"

"…And I Lily Hien Megan Potter…"

"…Claim this child just birthed as our reward for birthing her. We nominate Sirius Dorjan Nyoka Black and Remus Lloyd Ulmer Lupin as the Godparents in case anything was to happen to us. So we say it. So witnessed. So done."

While this was happening the normally stoic man had frozen with a look or pain and sadness etched across is face. His hands rested palms against the magical shield as though it were a window. As each of the sentences was completed a burst of magic flared from withing the small baby morphing his features to look like his new family. When the broken man had recovered himself a little more he began to step back until his back was against the far wall and as far as possible from the bed. He looked fine until the baby started crying. A light flashed within the solid black eyes and dimmed to almost nothing, he drew himself up to his full height smirked loftily back as though he had nothing better to do than watch peasants muddle through daily life. This scene remained unchanged for almost 20 minutes until the baby's voice began to crack from ware at which point a voice as unemotional as a brick asked with a hint of scorn, "Do you intend to do anything with the child but listen to it cry?"

"Shut up you utter bastard!" returned the messy haired man with the baby.

"Honey, I'm so tired." complained the only witch in the room. "Make him stop please baby!"

"You heard her, Leave!" shouted the shorter man which of course upset the baby again.

With a glare the tall man strode forward until he was nose to nose with his peer, "Mark my words, James Potter, one day you will regret this. You'll wish you were never born rather than suffer as you shall. Guess what? Karma's a bitch!" and with a soft pop he disappeared from the room leaving the two, now parents, alone with the helpless babe and no clue what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 1 Background

When the Unmentionable Happens

_~AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate the support! In this chapter I kind of write Harry so that he acts older than he is because I'm not sure how to portray him in his proper age. I want him to be older but it wouldn't fit story line wise if he was older. _

_~Previously: With a glare the tall man strode forward until he was nose to nose with his peer, "Mark my words, James Potter, one day you will regret this. You'll wish you were never born rather than suffer as you shall. Guess what? Karma's a bitch!" and with a soft pop he disappeared from the room leaving the two, now parents, alone with the helpless babe and no clue what to do with it. ~_

A quick fire-call and ten minutes later Albus Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey quickly entered the house. The leader of the light talked with the now father quietly in the corner while the nurse checked over the baby and mother. Both groups gave each other nervous looks every few seconds and the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Finally, both were declared healthy, the nurse obliviated, and sent on her way. Out of the dark purple with hot pink stared robes came several books on baby care and packages with necessities to last until the parents could get out and go shopping. The nurses parting comment had been that the baby might be hungry so mom and child headed into the kitchen to fix a bottle of formula milk while the guy with the messy hair spun a horror story.

"It was horrible, Albus! About ten months ago he approached Lily and asked if we wanted a child. We were overjoyed at the idea and immediately agreed. That's when he told us that Lily would carry a child for him and that we could tell no one it wasn't our child. We were forced to sign a magically bonding contract or get obliviated and give up the chance of a child. He gave Lily this horrid potion that he claimed would result in her pregnancy, but she got sick. We were terrified and whenever we tried to tell you we 'conveniently' forgot. He came to check on her and the baby's progress every month or two whenever I wasn't around. I had perfect faith in my wife she would never betray me. I installed monitoring charms around the place because I didn't trust him.

About four months in, Lily started to show. When he came for the check-up we announced we had picked out at name for our child. He laughed and asked if we had even read the contract we signed. When we told him not really he told us to fetch our copy and read it then ask any questions. The contract stated that we wouldn't get the child, it was his and that we would get a reward at the end if the baby was born healthy."

"The utter nerve of that bastard!" mumbled the old man kindly, all the while thinking how perfectly this would fit into his plan.

"Mind your language around the baby. I won't allow that vulgar behavior in the same room as my child!" demanded the woman who had just walked back into the room with the now calmly watching baby.

There was something unusual about that child. It seemed as though he understand exactly what was going on even though it was impossible as he had been born merely and hour beforehand. His eyes were unique as well; the right was the color of his mother's a deep emerald green while the left was the color of his father's a crystal sapphire.

* * *

Over the next few months Harry, as the child was being called, began to develop at a startling pace. He could understand commands, make what he wanted known by means other than crying, and he could crawl places on his own. Lily and James had almost forgotten that he was created using a potion and came to think of him as their own flesh and blood. They claimed credit for his unusual behavior and planned ahead for his bright future with the help of his Godparents, two of the family's oldest friends.

Both men were overjoyed to claim the role; each deriving pleasure in their own way. Remus enjoyed spoiling the boy and ensured he never went without anything, be it food, clothes, or the latest toy he looked longingly at in the window. He planed to make sure the boy would always know how to survive reality though and was never a spoiled rotten brat. He had to protect the newest member of his pack. Sirius, however, was another story. He found his godson to be beautiful, and not in the normal baby cute way either. He often volunteered to give the five month old baths and put him to bed. No one noticed, or if they did, they didn't say anything.

All continued well until the little boy was 16 months old. That's when everything went wrong. Well, worse than it had before. That fateful Halloween night was when the little boy's blood father decided to claim the child.

~AN This is a really short chapter and i wish it was longer but the next one will be pretty big.


End file.
